Would a goodbye really make you happy?
by little miss clueless
Summary: It's finally time that Shinichi stops leaving Ran behind for good... Coz'.... Well... PleaSe ReaD and Review!


Would a Goodbye Really Make you Happy

Would a Goodbye Really Make you Happy?

--Disclaimer--: I so totally don't own Detective Conan but the series of events in this particular story is mine.

Note: isn't it that Ran thinks, "He always leaves without a goodbye" then ends up hating Shinichi for it? But if there's a time that Shinichi finally says bye before leaving and ends up not coming back for longer than expected, would it make Ran contented coz' he said goodbye anyway?

WOULD A GOODBYE REALLY MAKE YOU HAPPY?

By: Little Miss Clueless

It was the 1st of March 7 A.M and Ran's phone rings…

"Hello?" she answered

"Hey Ran…" replied the other line

"Shinichi is that you?"

"The one and only! Anyway are you doing anything today?"

"Nothing important. Dad's out for some kind of reunion with his colleagues"

"Can we go to the park?

"Sure no problem."

"Pick you up at around 6 pm?"

"Okay See you…"

End of phone call

Ran went and took a bath… then she thought "why? Is there something he wants to tell me? But probably he'll be leaving me again as usual…" tears fell down her eyes as the shower water falls on her face. Afterwards she changed.

5 minutes later the doorbell rang. It was Shinichi in a dark blue suit holding out red roses in front of his face. Ran slowly took it from his hand and said, "Thank you very much." Shinichi smiled at her then replied "are you ready to go?" Ran nodded in reply then closed the door behind them.

In the park…

Both of them were sitting on the bench and Ran felt really weird about it coz' sweet couples kept on passing in front of them. Finally Shinichi broke the silence between them and said, "Do you hate me? You've been quiet…" Ran looked at him and replied, "It's not that… It's just you might leave again for a case in the middle of a talk." Shinichi looked down and said, "That's finally going to end tonight Ran." He stood up and took Ran's hand. He pulls her in a restaurant apparently it's empty. Shinichi then whispered to her, "Like it? I reserved the whole place just for us." Ran blushed. They ended up eating and talking about cases, Holmes, eventually Conan. After desert, he told her everything.

"How could you lie to me like that?" she blurted out as tears fell from her eyes. Shinichi couldn't look at her anymore. Those tears from her eyes just make him feel vulnerable. He looked away and said, "I wanted to tell you, I just can't forgive myself if anything happened to you." He gathered all the courage he has and looked her in the eyes and said, "It's because I love you Ran. Losing you will just…" Ran was staring at him, but this time her look wasn't as cold as when he told her about Conan, it was warm and full of love. Then the waitress, without any reason, played soft sweet music.

Shinichi stood up, stretched out a hand to Ran and asked, "Would you like to dance?" Obviously she accepted and they swayed with the beautiful music. A guy who walked in and went to the waitress who played the music interrupted it. Ran and Shinichi watched the guy as he approached the waitress. At first, the waitress refused to talk to the guy but he was talking to her and she finally faced him, they ended up hugging and a soft kiss on the cheek from the girl. Shinichi's mind got confused, after what he said, Ran didn't even reply so he whispered in her ear, "I love You" Ran lifted her head from his shoulder looked him in the eye and replied, "I Love you too, despite the fact that you lied at least you told me." They grew closer…closer… until their lips touched. It wasn't deep, it was simple, sweet, and gave of what they really feel. They released and just stared into each other's eyes.

Ran wanted to go home already.

They walked home, her hand in his.

The empty streets didn't feel scary… it felt… romantic.

They reached the Mouri Detective Agency

_How am I going to tell her?_ Shinichi asked himself

_What's gonna happen next?_ Ran thought

They stopped on the door and the usual happened… a deep kiss of goodnight yah know…

But before it could get deeper Shinichi released. "I can't do this." He muttered.

Ran looked at him with confused eyes.

"Look, Ran, I took a risk. Now that you know, I can't be with you. I wanna tell you everything before I leave. For good." He said. For the first time tears filled the eyes of our attractive detective.

Ran started shedding tears too… _after he told me he loves me he leaves. I should've known._

She thought. Then words came from her lips, "you said that 'it'll finally end', what's that about?" Shinichi placed a hand in his pocket and he stared at the floor, later on tiny drops were visible on the floor. _Darn it! Why am I crying? I'm so stupid… This isn't what Ran wants to see. _Were the words running through Shinichi's mind before he said, "I wasn't lying about ending it. I know that when I was Conan, you cried, wanting even just a good bye before I leave. Now, I'll grant it. You might never see me again, no more cases, no more Shinichi Kudo making you cry every time he leaves. I love you so much that I would never want to hurt you that's why you should know."

Ran threw her arms around him, her tears falling on his shoulder. "If it meant you leaving, you shouldn't have told me." Shinichi slid his fingers through her hair and replied, "whether I tell you or Not, it'll still meant leaving you." He tightened the hug for a moment then he slowly pushed her away, gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Bye Ran."

Uhmm… That's all I Have…

_Shinichi_: What! I'm gonna leave Ran?

_Little Miss Clueless_: Well… yah! Get Over It…

_Shinichi_: Why?

_Little Miss Clueless_: Coz' I say so… alright!

_Shinichi_: Fine! Any ladies out there… Call me!

_Little Miss Clueless:_ You just don't get it, do you? Anyway, Please Review!

_Shinichi: _Yeah, It's for a good cause! Just click that go button down there and write what you think… Ladies, Remember to call…

_Little Miss Clueless: _Thanks for reading! _Shinichi: _Thanks…


End file.
